Training in Fiore
by NoLiFe97
Summary: Jiraiya takes Naruto to Fiore and trains him in Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second Fanfic! Just think of this as everything that Jiraiya could and should have taught Naruto but for some reason didn't. I'll try to stay as true to the character's personality as I can so if I curse or use Japanese words its solely because it didn't feel right writing the characters without them. I probably wont add any more Naruto characters but I'll inform you if i do.

I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail, if I did i wouldn't be writing FanFiction now would I?

Without further ado Training on Fiore!

Chapter 1

"Naruto! Oi, wake up!"

"Hmmp? Ero-sennin? What's wrong?"

"We're going to use a jutsu alright? Come on!"

"Tomorrow *yawn*" I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine. Don't complain when you wake up and I'm not around."

*Poof*

8:00 am in a forest

In the middle of the forest clearing a blonde 13 year old finally woke up. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with open toed shoes. On his forehead was a navy blue headband with a piece of metal attached to it. On the metal plate a symbol resembling a leave was engraved onto it. Other than his bright hair the most noticeable feature was his cheeks that appeared to have whisker marks on them.

The boy sat up and yawned obnoxiously. Then opened his baby blue eyes. Groggily he took in surroundings and scratched his belly. He paused mid-scratch to think. "Where am I?" The blonde thought aloud to no one in particular. He was answered by a croak and saw a small toad looking at him holding a note. The boy took the note from the toad and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Unfazed, the boy opened the piece of paper and read the note aloud to himself. "I told you I wouldn't be there when you woke up. Thanks for the money, Jiraiya."

The young blonde processed the note before his sleepy mind understood what happened. He dug around in his pockets to find his money pouch gone and yelled in frustration."AHHHHH! That bastard left me behind." He got up quickly and ran up the side of one of the trees in the forest. At the top he quickly scanned the area for signs of civilization. When he finally spotted one he grinned and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The boy stood at the entrance of the town he spotted before. "Magnolia." He read aloud. He took in the sign one last time then stepped into the town. He looked round for the pervy old man while taking in the city. Everyone in the town seemed friendly enough and some strangers even gave him a welcome as he wandered buildings were rounded and looked like they were modeled after a different time period. This quaint and lively town instantly reminded the boy of his own village.

He was reminiscing when he bumped into a pink haired teenager. "Ow! Watch where you're going!" The blonde shouted as he fell to the ground. "Hehe, sorry" is all the teen said as he bounced back on his feet and prepared to run again, only to be stopped by the hand of blonde girl around the teenagers age. She was holding the pink haired teen back by roughly grabbing the scarf that donned his neck. The poor teenager was turning blue as the blonde reprimanded him. "Natsu, at least try to help him up." She scolded the pink haired teen, then turned to face the young boy. She crouched a bit and leaned in to face the boy. "Are you alright?" She sincerely asked with a face of concern.

Now the young boy couldn't keep his eyes off the girl's chest. It was already noticeable and with her bending over the way she did made it a lot harder to ignore. He finally managed to rip his eyes away from her chest and found her eyes they were chocolate brown and filled with warmth. The blonde boy blushed a bit as he got up and finally responded to the girl.. "I'm alright." He muttered as he looked down. His shoes along with the two teenagers shoes suddenly became really interesting. The two teens didn't seem to be wearing the standard footwear for ninjas. Noting this he assumed that the two couldn't be ninjas. Two more pairs of shoes appeared and the boy looked up to see that two more people had joined. One was a black haired shirtless guy that kinda reminded him of his AWOL teammate. The other was a redheaded girl in armor. He also noticed a flying blue cat hovering around the armored girl.

"Natsu are you causing more trouble?" The redhead asked the pinkette who bumped onto the boy. Natsu began sweating bullets as he replied, "Of course not Ezra!" Ezra pleased with the response turned to face the blonde boy and asked, "are you okay?" Now, the blonde wasn't a pervert but even he could tell that the redhead had a decent sized chest underneath the armor. Instead of the boy answering the question he asked the girl, "Do all the girls in this town have assets like you two?" Both girls became slightly flustered and the two boys looked at the boy in shock.

Ezra was the first to recover and honestly answered, "Although I'm not sure about the town in general, the girls at the guild are about the same size as me." The three other teens were shocked that Ezra actually answered the child. The blonde sighed loudly and told the teens, "Take me there."

When the group arrived at the guild they were all wary of the young blonde. He looked very accomplished and ready to barge into the guild. "You're a pervy kid." Said the flying blue cat. The boy looked shocked. The teenagers believed it was because of the talking cat but was proved wrong. "No! I'm not!" He denied vigorously. "The person I'm looking for definitely is though..." he muttered.

Without another word the boy walked onto the guild and scanned the interior. His face lit up then twisted into anger when he found what he was looking for. "ERO-SENNIN! YOU BASTARD!" A drunken man with long spiky white hair turned to face the boy. He had metal covering his forehead and red lines coming down from both of his eyes."Ahhh! Naruto! I'm surprised you found me so fast." He laughed. Naruto then spotted his money pouch peaking out of the side of the old man's shirt. Unable to control himself he launched an attack at the old man screaming. "ERO-SENNIN! GIVE THAT BACK!" The old man just threw the pouch at the blonde and dodged the attack. The boy flew past him and crashed into some tables and chairs in the background.

"NARUTO! I told you not to call me that in public!" The man yelled. The guild sweat dropped and a random member walked over to the pile to help the boy up. The boy shot out of the pile and asked/yelled, "Why did you leave me in the forest?"

"Hmph," the old man sighed, "I told you last night to wake up but you wanted to sleep." he responded shaking his head. "Anyway I left to 'research' and since you were asleep I didn't feel like waking you up." "Research? You're just hitting on girls and getting drunk" the blonde muttered as he made his way to the empty seat beside the old man.

"Don't be like that. I'll buy you some ramen okay?" The old man said. The blonde's face lit up and grinned, "that's what I'm talking about dattebayo!" The white haired waitress smiled and gave the blonde a bowl of ramen. He immediately began to eat it and the guild settled down. The old man watched him as a short old man joined them. "Jiraiya, is this the student you were talking about?" He asked. The taller old man nodded and briefly answered, "Yup this is Naruto." And continued to watch the boy.

And done!

Please review and comment if you want. I'll take tips for writing and for plot ideas and if I feel like answering questions I will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In between slurps of his ramen the boy tried to talk to Jiraiya. "After this lets leave this village and go to the next one." He said. "We don't need to anymore." Jiraiya replied. Naruto stopped eating and looked up at the toad sage with a confused expression on his face. "We're in a different world now so we won't have to worry about them." Jiraiya elaborated for the confused boy. Naruto blankly stared at the old man then the blonde laughed nervously.. "Stop joking how could we be in a different world." He said. "How could we be in our world?" The man countered. "I have 'researching' for hours now and I haven't been hit by any girls and I have stayed conscious the entire time!"

"Now how is that going to convince the boy?" Said the short old man when he was interrupted by the young blonde. "...that's true! Now that I think about it, even I said something that Sakura-chan would punched me through a wall for, but nothing happened!" The boy said amazed.

The guild sweat dropped and the two visitors while they continued their conversation. "Anyway, we should leave this world soon. You still have to train me." Naruto said in between noodles. Jiraiya took a sip of his alcohol and simply replied "Change of plans." "Ehhhhhhh?" The blonde exclaimed as he stared at the old man. "They, changed their plans so to counter I took you to another world."

"DON'T SCREW AROUND!" The guild flinched as they heard Naruto yell and slam his empty ramen bowl on the counter. "We're here to hide?! You're supposed to train me so I don't have to hide!" Jiraiya gave Naruto a firm stare and replied, "It will be easier to train you if we don't have to worry about them." Emotionally charged Naruto demanded "What about Sasuke? Weren't you also keeping an eye on him? How are you supposed to do that here?!" "The toads will keep an eye on him, don't worry about it." Jiraiya calmly stated as he took another sip of his alcohol. Naruto looked as if he wanted to say something else when Jiraiya attacked. "Do you really think you could stand a chance if the akatsuki came after you again? I can't train you if we are always on the run."

Speechless the young blonde ran out of the guild holding back his emotions the best he could. Jiraiya turned back to his alcohol and took another sip. The shorter old man interrupted his drink by saying, " You could have handled that better." Jiraiya simply shrugged and offered the shorter man a drink.

In the forest Naruto was mumbling insults and holding back his tears against a tree. "Stupid Ero-sennin, *sniffle* I swear I'll pound you one day, *sniffle*." While he was wallowing in self-pity a certain pink haired old lady was getting fed up with all the noise. When she couldn't take it anymore she opened her tree door and the blonde tumbled in. "Owww..." was the only thing that the blonde managed to say before he got hit by a broom. "SHUT UP! I LIVE IN THE FOREST FOR A PEACEFUL LIFE AWAY FROM HUMANS AND WHAT DO I FIND?! A CRYING BRAT!" The old lady yelled as she continued to hit the boy.

"Ow! It's not like I want to be here either! Ow, Stop hitting me!" The blonde said as he tried to protect himself from the old lady. When she finally calmed down Naruto sighed in relief then muttered, "Crazy obaa-san." Which earned him another hit on the head. "It's Porlyusica." She told the boy who was rubbing his head. "Why were you crying in front of by house boy? Don't you have somewhere else you can cry?" Porlyusica irritably asked. The blonde shook his head, "No, I just got to this world so I don't know this world that well." The old lady looked shocked and asked, "Are you from Edolas?" The depressed blonde wiped his nose with the back of his hand then confusedly looked at the lady. Naruto honestly responded, "What the heck is an Edolas?"

Porlyusica felt a migraine starting and rubbed her temples. "Putting that aside why were you crying like a baby?" The blonde quickly got up to defend himself, "I was not. I just had something in my eye. Ninjas don't cry." He said defensively. The old lady raised an eyebrow at the word ninja but quickly brushed it off. "Fine then what's wrong?" The old lady asked again. So Naruto explained what happened at the guild and some background information regarding how he came to this world.

"Well the way I see it," said Porlyusica after contemplating the story, "Since you can't go home just train here. There are lots of strong people here in Magnolia. If you don't believe me, try fighting some people at Fairy Tail." Naruto was quiet. He would have preferred to go home but if Porlyusica-baasan said that staying wouldn't be so bad he would accept it. "Are you sure that I can get strong here?" Naruto asked as determined as ever. "Yes, now scram. I already spent too much time with you." And with that she kicked him out the door. She about to shut it when she heard the blonde say something. "Thanks baa-san! I'll come again! You remind me of Tsunade-baasan back at home!" With a small smile and a grunt Porlyusica yelled, "DON'T COME BACK!" Then shut her door closed.

Naruto got up and started walking back towards the guild, satisfied with his current situation. He was already thinking about who he would fight first when he heard a familiar voice. "I found him! Guys, he's over here!" Naruto strained his neck and noticed a familiar blonde girl jogging towards him. Naruto stopped and waited for the girl to get to him. When she finally got closer the girl stopped to catch her breath.

Naruto watched as the blonde tried to get her breathing normal and was surprised at how out of shape she was despite her figure. She tried to say something when the Natsu along with the flying blue cat he saw earlier descended right in front of him. "Yo!" Said Natsu with his toothy grin. "Yo..." Naruto replied hesitantly holding up his hand in a small wave. The blue cat turned to the blonde and commented, "You're breathing really hard. You must be getting fat Lucy." "SHUT UP HAPPY!" Yelled Lucy. Naruto chose to ignore this exchange and noticed that the last two people he met earlier were walking towards him as well.

Naruto raised his eyebrow but decided to wait until everyone get to him before he asked his question. "Yo!" Said the raven haired teen who currently had a shirt on. Ezra just nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Hello, I don't think we have introduced ourselves yet. " said the redhead. "I'm Ezra Scarlett, the shirtless guy is Gray." Gray then realized that he was half naked and went on a search to find his missing shirt. "She is Lucy, and the pink haired guy is Natsu." They each smiled when their names were mentioned. "Oh and the cat is Happy." Ezra added. "Aye sir!" Happy said with both its paws in the air."Um... hi..." said the young blonde. "Why are you guys here?" He questioned. Lucy answered, "we were worried since you ran out of the guild. We knew you weren't familiar with this place and thought that we should find you." "We also wanted to talk about you joining our guild." Added Ezra with a smile. "At Fairy Tail we treat everyone like family and we would be happy to have you." The armored redhead added. 'Family huh.' Thought Naruto. He decided he would accept the invitation but he wanted to confirm something first. "Are you strong?" The five of them grinned and the pink haired teen shouted, "HELL YEAH! We're the strongest guild in Fiore!" Naruto gave them a big smile and said, "Then sign me up."

DONE!

Don't forget to comment and follow the story. That makes me more motivated to continue writing this story ;)


End file.
